


Cleopatra

by Torch_It



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torch_It/pseuds/Torch_It
Summary: Everything was as perfect as it could be, then it was not. Or an interpretation of the beautiful song by The Lumineers.





	Cleopatra

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story for a while. I was not sure if I should post it or not, but here it is. I love the song and I love Stucky, so why not combine the two. Not sure which one you should do first, read the fic or listen to the song (you should definitely listen to the song though).  
> Lastly, sorry for misspelling and grammar mistakes.

_“I was Cleopatra, I was young and an actress_  
_When you knelt by my mattress, and asked for my hand_  
_But I was sad you asked it, as I laid in a black dress_  
_With my father in a casket, I had no plans”_

 

She died on a Thursday, very peacefully in her sleep. Her face showed no signs of weariness, an effect from the chemotherapy that was apparent from the beginning a couple of months ago.

She, alone, was there for most of his life. For his school concerts, _all_ of his high school dances, for his graduation, but he was mostly grateful when she was there to meet Steve.

She saw up-close how the two sophomores became friends. The relationship developed quickly and profoundly. Soon enough, around their junior year, it was more that just friendship between the two of them.

For Bucky, it was the best time of his life. As cliché as it sounds, high school exciting and fun. He was in orchestra for all four years, but he had his small band that would play weekend concerts in his garage for fun and to annoy the pestering neighbors. He was also in the theater club for his first two years of school. He was not in the class, but he enjoyed staying after school once a week to play pretend or create props and stuff. To be honest, those moments motivated him to consider theatre as a career. Finally, he had his main group of friends, which included Nat and Clint, his childhood friends.

Steve came in the middle of his sophomore year. Bucky by then was old enough to have a job, which he only tolerated because he was a coffee shop’s barista near his school. Steve was the new kid. The golden boy, the artist, and the school’s favorite. He quickly got along with everyone, and to Bucky’s surprise, including his own group of friends. In all honesty, Bucky could of have cared less for the new kid. He already had too much in his plate with his advanced classes, his music, and job to care for the school’s gossip and drama.

Yet it all changed in his AP History class.

“As we are getting ready begin the second semester, I am assigning you guys a final project. This will be worth a major grade, so please try to take it seriously” the professor added, “I will be assigning you a partner. You will have the choice of selecting a topic that we have discussed so far, using as many sources as you can. You guys will also give the class a presentation. Each group will present on the last week of school. Detailed instructions will be delivered online on the class’s website. At the end of class please come up to know your partner. Now turn to page 89 of your book.”

He already had an A for the class, so Bucky was not worried over who his partner was going to be. In fact, he was hoping to finish this project himself to save stress and conflict. When the class ended, he was the last to pack his stuff and to find out who he would have to share his project’s grade with. Right next to his own name, was Steven G. Rogers.

Great. He forgot that he shared his favorite class with the new kid. Just as he was leaving class to head to his locker, he was gently pulled back.

“Hey, you must be James” Steve said “I guess we will be partners for this project.”

“It’s Bucky and don’t worry about this project. I will handle most of the work load, you just worry about following me with the presentation”

“Uhm…I don’t know your definition of a group project, but where I come from it means each member shares equal responsibility and work,” he replied with a smile

“Right. Sorry. I thought you would be one of those who enjoys to lay back and relax when it comes to school projects,” Bucky said.

“It’s alright. I understand. So, would you like meet this weekend to discuss the assignment. I was brainstorming some ideas, and I really like to research more on World War II, what do you think?” Steve asked.

Bucky smiled. He was thinking about researching the same topic. “Yeah, I like that. What time and where do you want to meet?”

To say that after the project, both boys became friends was an understatement. She watched them from the kitchen, as the boys began bonding.

“No, Steve. We have to include how Americans back home were influenced by the war as well”

“I agree Buck, but I think we should research that last and begin with the rise of the Allies first,” explained Steve.

“Oh. Maybe we could include before and after pictures, perhaps even a video or documentary,” replied Bucky enthusiastically. Steve laughed and agreed.

They finished the project earlier than expected, but they continued to hang out and see each other.

“No Bucky, the books are way better than the movies.”

“I know Stevie, but still you can’t deny that The Hunger Games movies look so cool on T.V!”

She enjoyed seeing them smile at each other, their playful batter, and even their small fights disagreements brought her joy and laughter. Of course it wasn’t until the end of their junior year that she was given some good news.

“Mom, can I talk to you for a second?” Bucky asked her on his first day of summer.

“Sure honey, what do you want to talk about?”

“Well it’s about me. Uhm. There is someone…someone that I like” he replied.

She knew where this was going. “Oh really? And who might this lucky person be?”

“Uhm. Well it is not exactly...I mean this person…Its…This person is someone that you already know.”

“Well I know a lot of people, Bucky. Can you be more specific?” she said playing along.

“Well it is someone we have known for a while. And mom, he is great. I mean, I understand if you are uncomfortable that is a he, but mom I enjoy being with him. It is not something new. We have been friends for a while and this…this is new but we know each other and-“

“Bucky, calm down. Take a breath. Now tell me who this lucky fella is”

“Its…Its Steve, mom”

“Well, it’s about damn time” she said with a laugh.

“Excuse me?”

“Well honey, I have known for quite a while. I mean the smiles that you give to each other, the longing looks, even how close you guys stand to each other. I have been wondering when you two would make it official.”

“You are not mad? That I am with Steve? You knew all this time?”

“Well I am a mother. And mother always knows best” she said “now when are you properly going to introduce your boyfriend to me?”

Bucky gave her the biggest and brightest smile.

Of course she was there to witness their first date. She was there when Steve dropped Bucky several times at night, and she turned away to give them their privacy when they kissed goodnight.

She was there for their prom night. It was a magical and beautiful night for her two favorite boys. Steve looked handsome and Bucky looked beyond radiant, with his dashing suit and beautiful blush that adorned his face while Steve was left speechless.

She could not have asked for anything better, just to see her little boy being happy and accomplishing all of his dreams and goals.

Then the blood came.

It was nothing major at first, just a cough with small drops of blood. Then there was fatigue and suddenly she was not feeling very hungry at all.

This happened after Bucky received his acceptance letter to NYU. Finishing his last few classes, receiving his school music awards, applying for scholarships, and balancing his time for his job and boyfriend-Bucky had a busy senior year. He was worried about his mother, and he was already planning to take extra shifts in order to cover for possible medicine just in case.

It was neither. His mother had stage IV stomach cancer. Chemotherapy and some medicine to only maybe delay symptoms and death.

His mother took it better than him. She handled the paperwork and asked the right questions when Bucky couldn’t. He was dizzy and nauseated. He was both angry and sick. He didn’t know whether to cry or shout in anger.

His mother was dying, with no possible cure.

Steve and his mother were the only reasons why he kept moving on. They were his rocks that kept him afloat.

“Bucky we just have to keep fighting,” would say his mother

“Buck, I am with you and your mom, till the end of the line baby,” would say Steve after hugging and kissing him.

Bucky walked across the stadium for his diploma, but his heart was not there. The night before his graduation, his mother had to be hospitalized, and the only reason why he attended his graduation commencement was because his mother _threatened_ him that if he didn’t, she would never forgive him.

Steve was there. He held his hand when Bucky felt like he was about to fall, and he stayed behind with him after everyone else left to celebrate. They went for ice cream that night. It was their small and painful celebration. Steve gave him encouraging smiles the whole night, but even when he replied in return he felt empty and exhausted.

“Why don’t I take you home, Buck?” Steve said “You are tired baby, and not sleeping is not going to help your mom.”

“I have to be there Steve. I don’t know what I would do if I am not there when she…when-“

“Shh. It’s okay. It’s okay. Let me call my parents, then I will take you the hospital and stay with you and your mom”

“Steve, I can’t let you do that. Your parents are waiting for you, and its graduation I can’t hold you back and-“

“James Buchanan Barnes. You are not holding me back. My parents understand. Besides I want to be there for you and your mom. You are just going to deal with it”

Bucky gave a small but sincere smile for the first time.

In the small time that she was diagnosed and treated, his mother deteriorated rapidly. However, her smile and her encouragement continued.

“Bucky have you applied for orientations yet?” She asked one day.

“No mom. I have actually been meaning to talk to you about it. I am not going to be attending NYU this semester. I am going to take the semester off. They offered me a full time job at the construction site in the city and I am thinking about taking it.”

“Bucky, but your school. This is what you have wanted, you and Steve-“

“No mom, I have already decided. Besides, NYU is not going anywhere. I can return in a year or so after you get better, right?”

She just gave him a sad smile.

She died soon later on a Thursday morning. What was left of his heart and spirit vanished with her. He was on autopilot mode, handling her affairs, preparing the funeral, but not once did he shed a tear. He couldn’t. If he did, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop.

Steve came by that afternoon. He approached Bucky gently as if he would break any second. He stayed but Bucky was too busy to acknowledge him.

The funeral was the following day. Bucky was dressed in all black and he stood stoic throughout the whole ceremony. Not a single tear was shed. Yet the sky trembled and cried as if waling for the dead woman. Next to her casket, he catched the glimpse of his mother. Still as beautiful as he remembered her.

Afterwards, Steve walked him home.

“You know Bucky, you could stay with us. I don’t know how you are must be dealing with all this but you are not alone.”

“Thank you Stevie, but I can get by on my own.”

“The thing is, you don’t have to. I am with you, babe till the end of the line.”

They both entered the house, leaving muddy footprints on the floor. It felt empty, emotionless. Bucky felt sick.

“Listen Bucky,” Steve said as the both sat down, “we have known each other for some time. I want you to know that there is and there will only be you.”

“I know Steve. Thank you”

“Buck. I wanted to wait for us to enter the university first, but I can’t wait that long,” he continued “Listen, I have been thinking, once I start school I can get my own apartment. I want you to be there with me. I know you want to continue working, but I will work too and together we can support each other. Buck I want you with me, and I want to be there for you. I know this is a bad time…it is a terrible time. Babe I know you are hurting, and seeing you hurts me too. Buck…what I am trying to say. God. I just…will you marry me Bucky? Be with me? Share your life with me, through these bad times and future good times? Anything. I will take anything Buck, just say yes” Steve finished with tears in his eyes.

“No.”

“N-no?”

“No. I am sorry Steve. I can’t. I just, can’t”

He didn’t hear what Steve said after that. He couldn’t think of anything.

After a while he noticed that he was alone in his house. Steve had left.

Bucky just sat there. Without his mother, without his Steve. He stared at the footprints left on the carpet, when his first tear escaped, then the second, the third, until he let it out and didn’t stop.

 

 

_“And I left the footprints, the mud stained on the carpet_  
_And it hardened like my heart did when you left town_  
_But I must admit it, that I would marry you in an instant_  
_Damn your wife, I'd be your mistress just to have you around”_


End file.
